Simon dice ruina
by Hambo4
Summary: ZIM decide conquistar a todos los niños del mundo con "Simón Dice".


INTERIOR DE LA ESKUELA - DE DIA:

La Señorita Bitters le lee a los alumnos, los cuales estan muy aburridos.

MS. BITTERS: Y el fuego consumio toda la ciudad, todo por culpa de esa vaca despreocupada.

El señor Elliot entra al salon de clases. La señorita Bitters lo mira enfadada y emite un sonido de cascabel.

MR. ELLIOT: Hola señorita Bitters. Siento interrumpirla pero estoy aqui para hablarle a los niños.

MS. BITTERS: Hágalo rapido!, solo tiene un minuto.

(La señorita Bitters saca un cronometro electronico que marca 60 segundos.)

MR. ELLIOT: Genial! Hola chicos. Soy el Señor Elliot y estoy aqui para hablarles acerca del programa "Se un buen vecino" (los alumnos lo miran friamente si denotar emoción alguna). No me ire de aqui hasta conseguir un voluntario.

(EL relojo marca 20 segundos)

MR. ELLIOT: Vamos niños, sera divertido. Cierto ZIM?

(La Camara gira y muestra a ZIM sentando en su escritorio con un ridiculo traje de abeja, parece prestar atencion.)

DIB: Esperen, que puede saber ZIM?

MR. ELLIOT: Bueno, el ya se unio al programa hace varias semanas !. No es verdad ZIM?

(ZIM responde con humillación)

ZIM: Bueno, simplemente amo ver las asquerosas sonrrizas humanas en las caras de esos huefanos.

DIB: Uhh!?

(El cronometro de aproxima peligrosamente a Cero. Una sombra sale del suelo y envuelve al señor Elliot.)

DIB: Señor Elliot, quiero se voluntario. Alguien tiene qeu vigilar a ZIM.

MR. ELLIOT: Muchisimas Gracias chicos!

(El señor Elliot logra escapar antes de que el cronometro llegue a cero, dejando el salon.)

INTERIOR DEL ORFANATO - DE DIA:

El Señor Elliot y DIB con su traje de abeja recorren un orfanato casi en ruinas.

MR. ELLIOT: Gracias por prestarte como voluntario DIB. Es bueno ver que los alumnos se interesan en los problemas de otros.

DIB: (sin prestarle demasiada atencion a Elliot) Es lo que siempre digo. Donde esta ZIM?

MR. ELLIOT: Quieres encontrar a tu pequeño amigo eh ?. Bueno, debe andar por aqui cerca.

SALA DE JUEGOS DEL ORFANATO:

(El señor Elliot lleva a DIB con ZIM. ZIM, con su trage de abeja juega con un niño sin nariz de 4 años. ZIM no se da cuenta que Elliot y DIB lo miran, asi que grita de sufrimiento.)

MR. ELLIOT: Oh, los niños lo aman !

DIB: (vigilando a ZIM) No te saldras con la tuya ZIM.

ZIM: Tonto y paranoico DIB. Estoy aqui por los niños. La risas de estas masas de excremento es lo unico que busca ZIM.

MR. ELLIOT: Buen trabajo ZIM. Sigue asi ...

(se dirije a DIB), muy bien DIB, vamonos ya.

DIB: Pero, ZIM ...

MR. ELLIOT: No te preocupes, podran jugar luego.

MR. ELLIOT lleva a DIB a otra habitacion. DIB protesta.

DIB: Te estare observando ZIM !

ZIM: Observa todo lo que quieras DIB, pero ...

NIÑO: (se dirije a ZIM) ¿TU eres ZIM?

ZIM: (Horrorizado) Aaagh! MOCOS! ... Es decir, si soy yo.

(MR. ELLIOT y DIB dejan la habitacion. ZIM comienza a dejar lentamente su fachada de "buena voluntad" y comienza a conspirar.)

ZIM: Todo va de acuerdo al plan ...

(ZIM suelta un risa malvada. Su risa es interrumpida por un niño, ZIM comienza a toser.)

ZIM: Ack! Salgan de aqui! (los niños no le hacen caso) Siganme! soy su gefe ahora! (los niños siguen sin responder) Porque no escuchan a ZIM !

NIÑO: Es que no dijiste "Simon Dise"

ZIM: Quien es Simon y que derecho tiene?!

Explíquenselo a ZIM !

NIÑO: Muy bien, mira. Simon dice, bájense de ZIm.

(Los niños que estaban trepados alrededor del cuerpo de ZIM se bajan de el. ZIM observa atónito y sonríe maliciosamente.)

ZIM: Creo que tengo un plan aun mejor ...

SOTANO DEL ORFANATO:

(MR. ELLIOT lleva a DIB hasta el sotano.)

MR. ELLIOT: Este traje de abeja esta equipado con todo lo que necesitaras para ayudar a los huérfanos. Una antena navigacional, vision nocturna, sprays de gas pimienta.

DIB: Y que hay con las alas?

MR. ELLIOT: Bien supongo que puedes sacudirlas, pero en realidad son solo decorativas. Un trage de abeja volador seria una locura !

DIB parece confundido, MR. ELLIOT lleva a DIB a una gigantesca habitacion. En el centro de la misma se encuentra el Cambiador de Bebes Atomico, una ruidosa y gigantesca maquina destinada a cambiar pañales.

MR. ELLIOT: Este es el Cambiador Atomico de Bebes. La parte mas importante del Orfanato.

(MR. ELLIOT continua hablando mientras la camara se acerca a un pequeño bebe que llora, el mismo entra en la maquina, y algunos segundo despues sale limpio y sonriente)

MR. ELLIOT: Los bebes de hoy necesitan un cambio de pañales a la altura de los tiempos que corren, y esta maquina si que lo hace. Tu trabajo es quedarte aqui abajo controlando la temperatura del nucleo.

DIB: (apuntando hacia arriba) Pero ZIM esta alla arriba.

MR. ELLIOT: Entiendo que quieras jugar con tu amigo, pero es mas importante que te quedes aqui ...

(DIB parece alejarse de la realidad, comienza a soñar. DIB ve como la cabeza de MR. ELLIOT se transforma en la ZIM)

ZIM: Hey DIB, espero que te diviertas con tu patetico trabajito mientras yo acabo con la vida tal y como la conoces !

DIB: No te saldras con la tuya ZIM !

(DIB despierta de su pequeña pesadilla)

MR. ELLIOT: DIB, me estas escuchando?

DIB: Um ... si.

MR. ELLIOT: Bien. Porque si no revisas el núcleo del la maquina causaras un desastroso Holocausto Nuclear. Diviértete.

(MR. ELLIOT se va. DIB se sienta y controla el Cambiador Atomico de Bebes durante unos minutos. Es realmente aburrido)

DIB: Olvida esto.

(DIB sube las escaleras)

INTERIOR DEL ORFANTO:

(DIB se escurre a trabes del orfanato misteriosamente vacio.)

DIB: Donde estan todos?

CUARTO DE JUEGOS EL ORFANTO:

(ZIM lidera un grupo de huerfanos zombie.)

ZIM: Simon dise, rueden en el suelo!

(Los huerfaos ruedan en el suelo)

DIB: Que estas tramando ZIM?

ZIM: Hola DIB. Llegas justo a tiempo para prescenciar mi ultimo y mas malvado plan.

Huerfanos, Simon dise, hagan como alces !

(Los niños parecen confundidos y despues de unos minutos emiten unas mediocres imitaciones de alce. DIB rie.)

DIB: Estas planeando usar "Simon Dise" para conquistar el mundo?

ZIM: Si. Mm-hm. Ingenioso, no te parece?. Ahora, presencia mi victoria! Huerfanos, conquisten el mundo en nombre de ZIM ! (Los huerfanos no hacen nada) Ah si lo siento ... Simon Dise, conquisten el mundo en nombre de ZIM !

(Los niños corren como zombies locos, golpeando a DIB en el proceso y tomando la ciudad en un frenezi de muerte)

DIB: WHOAH! Espera un segundo!

DIB corre hacia la salida, escapando de los huerfanos.

EXTERIOR DEL ORFANATO:

(DIB logra escapar al mismo tiempo que ve a los ultimos orfanatos salir para aterrorizar el mundo. ZIM admira su maldad desde la puerta)

ZIM: Siii ... siiii ... muy bien (ZIM se felicita asi mismo) y pensar que este es un plan B.

DIB: Y cual era el plan A?

ZIM: Ah, nada. Pero te aseguro que hubiera sido igualmente brillate. No tanto como este pero, aun asi brillante.

ZIM disfruta ver a DIB horrizado por el destrozo que lo causan los huerfanos. Rompiendo autos con gente adentro, desobedeciendo carteles de "no pise el cesped", montando sobre las mascotas de la gente. ZIM nota el panico de DIB.

ZIM: Nunca podras detenerlos DIB !

(Un huerfano que andaba cerca rompe una caja electrica y deja los cables a la interperie, DIB ve los cables y trata de evitarlos)

DIB: Todabia no me rindo ZIM !

(DIB activa el batido de sus alas de abeja, ZIM rie)

DIB: Solo necesito un poco de energia!

(DIB tira de uno de los cables de poder que rompio el niño y lo conecta a su traje de abeja. El traje empieza a elevarse lentamente. DIB sonrrie)

DIB: HAH! Quien rie ahora ZIM ?!

(La sonrrisa de DIB se convierte en un grito de terror cuando pierde el control del trage y este sale volando como un cohete fuera de control.)

DIB: GEEAAAAAGH! OH NO! OH NO!

EXTERIOR DE LA CIUDAD:

(DIB toma el control del traje de abeja y vuela hacia unos huerfanos que aterrorizan a unos jugadores durante un partido de football)

DIB: Simon dise, no vuelvan a escuchar a ZIM !

(Los niños paran de molestar a los jugadores y regresan al orfanato. DIB vuela lejos, los jugadores lo observan)

JUGADOR DE FOOTBALL: Gracias loco niño abeja !

[SE INICIA UN PEQUEÑO MONTAGE CON MUSICA DE FONDO]

(DIB vuela como loco chocando contra muros y y tratando desesperadamente de recuperar el control. A cada niño que ve le dice: Simon dice no vuelvan a escuchar a ZIM.

DIB vuela hacia un grupo de niños que destrozaban una pila de basura, el les dice que paren y ellos paran.

DIB se dirije hacia un grupo de huerfanos que destrozan unos gnomos de jardín. DIB nuevamente les dice que paren y los mismo obedecen.

DIB sobrevuela un extraño gimnacion tematico ambientado en King Kong. Dentro habia unos huerfanos destruyendo todo. Por tercera vez DIB les dise que paren y los niños le hacen caso.

[FINAL DEL MONTAGE]

DIB: Alli, ese es el ultimo.

(ZIM se ve molesto, pero no tanto como uno esperaria.)

ZIM: Buen trabajo DIB. Supongo que me has derrotado.

DIB: Jamas usaras huerfanos para conquistar huerfanos, no mientras yo este cerca.

ZIM: Hey, que puedo decir?

(Repentinamente la Tierra se sacude violentamente)

DIB: Oh no ... el Cambiador Atomico !

ZIM: HAH! Sii. Caiste en mi trampa DIB. Mi plan fue siempre el mismo, llamar tu atencion para tomar el control del Cambiador Atomico !

DIB: Pero estas aquí hace semanas, podrías haber sobrecargado el nucleo del Cambiador hace rato, antes de que intentara detenerte.

ZIM: SIII! Ingenioso verdad !

DIB: NO ZIM, es estupido ! ... Bueno, Debo irme !

(DIB corre hacia el sotano para desactivar el Cambiador Atomico).

DIB: Huele horrible aqui abajo.

(DIB mira confundido los controles de la maquina).

DIB: No puedo recordar como dijo MR. ELLIOT que se apaga esto !.

VOZ COMPUTARIZADA DEL CAMBIADOR ATOMICO: Veinte segundos para implosión del nucleo.

DIB entra en panico, grita y presiona todos los botones. MR. ELLIOT entra al sotano.

MR. ELLIOT: Hey DIB, vine a ver como andaba todo por aqui.

VOZ COMPUTARIZADA DEL CAMBIADOR ATOMICO: Cinco segundos para la implosion del nucleo.

MR. ELLIOT: Dios Santo!

MR. ELLIOT corre hasta la maquina y presiona un gigantesto y super obvio boton de emergencia. El Cambiador Atomico de Bebes se apaga.

VOZ COMPUTARIZADA DEL CAMBIADOR ATOMICO: Secuencia de Implosion abortada. Tenga un buen dia.

INTERIOR DEL ORFANATO - MAS TARDE ESE DIA:

DIB se sienta sobre una pila de pañales sucios. MR. ELLIOT aparece en la escena. ZIM solo mira.

MR. ELLIOT: Despues de esto creo que el Cambiador Atomico de Bebes tomara un pequeño descanso, tendran que cambiar todos esos pañales ustedes mismos.

DIB: Bueno ... de cualquier forma supongo que ahora si estropee tu plan ZIM.

ZIM: Eso es lo que tu crees DIB. En realidad mi verdadero plan era forzarte a cambiar montañas de plañales. ZIM gana !

DIB sacude su cabeza. Un niño monstruoso camina hacia DIB.

NIÑO MONSTRUO: UH OH! Creo que voy a hacer popo !

(DIB mira a ZIM, quien sigue felicitándose a si mismo.)

ZIM: (abrasandose) ZIM eres un genio !

DIB: Hey niño, Simon dice que le des un abrazo a ZIM.

(El niño se da vuelta y se dirige a ZIM).

ZIM: (Desesperado) No, no ! Alejate de mi! Oh, oh, oooh, odioso niño monstruo !. Oh, oh !, Tu pañal apesta !

(DIB sonríe)

FIN


End file.
